


Of the Vine, Truth

by Merfilly



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: F/M, Grief, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-08
Updated: 2010-04-08
Packaged: 2017-10-15 05:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The anniversary brings some words</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of the Vine, Truth

Tuero, in his infinite wisdom, had made sure to serve the wine heavy that first anniversary. Nerilka wasn't sure she wanted to throttle him or praise him, but it had made getting her Lord away from the unofficial feast a little easier.

The wine, however, had fully sodden Alessan's wits and leash on his tongue. Nerilka did not mind, having borne through his silences and tears with no explanation asked; it was enough to know that he had lost not one, but two loves. For all that, he was tender to her, taking her in confidence on all the Hold matters.

With her having known Suriana, he would speak of his first loss. However, of Moreta, he said nothing. Desdra surmised it was for the brevity of the relationship. Nerilka did not think so, and now, with the wine loosening the guard, she found her reasoning to be the true one.

"I only had a small bit of her, and now she belongs to all Pern," he whispered, held against his wife in their bed. His solemn, tear-stained eyes turned up to her face. "Forgive me?"

"There is nothing to forgive, in love. But Alessan?" she pressed, voice gentle in all ways, for respect of his grieving. It had taken him so long to fully do so.

"Yes?" he responded, tensing in preparation.

"I would gladly help you remember her, if you ever choose to share the woman that is not in Tirone's Ballad."

She saw him actually smile, a soft expression that she had come to treasure after the days of their healing from the Plague. "In time, maybe," he said, closing his eyes.

//At least now, you admit we have the time.// That alone eased Nerilka's heart, and she held him close as sleep came for them both.


End file.
